Once in a While
by Seer Vixion
Summary: Shindosan has retreated into himself again after Yuki left him for good without saying goodbye. Ksan is despartate to get Bad Luck back on track but is cautious of Shido's feelings. Three years have passed and Ksan's sister takes it in toher own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Vixi: Okay the title will change but this is my first gravi fic and I have added and additional band that is not a real band but is made up of me and my friends...These Characters are modeled after real people I just use their nicknames instead of their real names...A few can play instruments like Zeek and Ward but the rest cannot in real Life but since I made them into a band in this fic they are going to play instruments

these people are actually part of the Para para team called the Hyper Angels...

Our leader is Zeek...she will be a back up singer and can play the Guitarist or stand in drummer.

Our best guy member that can actually dance is Ward..he is going to be the Drummer.

The best female dancer is me Bird or Birdy, who is the singer.

The next female is Bone, she is back up singer and keyboardist.

The next member is a Guy called Chaos.. he is the co-manager along with Bird and Zeek, he can play the Synthesizer.

Our Smallest and most cute member is a guy called Edo. He can dance really well and he plays the violin.

Birdy is the only one who has no experience in fighting at all. She is the most defenseless person in this story 

Let me explain the story line a little so you do not get confused...

In this ficcy they lived together in a small town are are all best friends and very helpful to the community. They go to japan because (unbeknown to them) Birds Mom, Lori, asks them to help K-san, real name is Claude Winchester, Bad Lucks manger out of a bind that Bad Luck had caused. This meas that K-san is really Birdy's Uncle.

Yuki Leaves Shindo again and this time never comes back..in fact totally disappears for the world...Shindo Falls into his slump again where he doesn't sing and cannot talk... Bad Luck is still a band but not an active one... Hiro and Fujisaki keep their instrumental skills intact by practicing old songs together. Hiro becomes a Guitar teacher and Fujisaki got a job and NG studios as a fill in synthesizer in bands that had a member absent or sick when their recording time was scheduled. Shindo ends up owning a hotel and has the job as head cook...Tatsuha ends up opening a shine in Tokyo. Mika is still married to Tohma, but co-owns part of the shrine.

Right now that is all I can think of to explain at the moment...oh yeah...in this fic everything is 3 years in the future so add three years to everyones ages.

profiles:

**Ryuuichi Sakuma**  
Birthdate: April 1  
Age: 31  
Blood Type: B   
Height: (5' 4")  
Weight: (117 lbs)  
Hair Color: Brown   
Eye Color: Blue  
Birthplace: Tokyo  
Currently Living: Los Angeles

Ryuuichi Sakuma was the lead singer and star of the band Nittle Grasper. He seems to almost have a split personality when it comes to his behavior off or on stage. On stage he seems serous . . .and just plain bishonen. Off stage he's somewhere between a three to five year old, playing with Kumagoro his pink bunny, but he does have a few lucid moments. When Nittle Grasper broke up, K-san took him to America to be a solo artist. After meeting Shuichi and hearing him sing, he decided to bring Nittle Grasper back together again.

**Tohma Seguchi**  
Birthdate: November 20  
Age: 32  
Blood Type: B   
Height: (5' 9")  
Weight: (121 lbs)  
Hair Color: Blonde   
Eye Color: Black  
Birthplace: Tokyo

Tohma Seguchi is one of the keyboardists from Nittle Grasper, turned President of NG Production Company. Like everyone else, he sees something great in Shuichi, even though he resents his effect on Yuki Eiri. He is one of the few people who know and understand Eiri's past and is married to Eiri's sister.

**Noriko Ukai**  
Birthdate: Aug 5 (Leo)  
Age: 28  
Blood Type: O   
Height: (5' 3")  
Weight: (106 lbs)  
Hair Color: Purple   
Eye Color: Blue  
Likes: Mexican food, mail order items

Noriko Ukai, or Nori-chan, was the second keyboardist from the group Nittle Grasper. She is one of the few females in the series, and acts like Ryuichi's keeper at times. She is married to a university professor and a well-known food critic named Testuya Ukai and has one child, Saki Ukai, who is 6 years old.

**Shuichi Shindo**  
Birthdate: April 16  
Age: 19  
Blood Type: A   
Height: (5' 5")  
Weight: (112 lbs)  
Hair Color: Pink/brown  
Eye Color: Purple/blue  
Favorite Food: Strawberry Pocky 

Shuichi Shindou is the vocalist and songwriter for the band Bad Luck. His inspiration came from the band Nittle Grasper, and in the beginning would try to do anything to be like his idol, Ryuuichi Sakuma. As the series goes on he eventually gets over that phase, and dreams of surpassing Nittle Grasper instead of imitating them. He is full of life and always energetic, and seems to have a way to inspire others to believe in him, like Sakano and K-san. Although he is devoted to making Bad Luck successful, he is prone to slack off every once and a while.

**Hiroshi Nagano**  
Birthdate: Aug 4 (Leo)  
Age: 19  
Blood Type: B   
Height: (5' 10")  
Weight: (137 lbs)  
Hair Color: Brown   
Eye Color: Brown  
Birthplace: Hokkaido

Hiroshi Nagano, or Hiro, is the guitarist for the band Bad Luck. He and Shuichi started the band themselves, and were the only members until Suguru Fujisaki was "forced" on them. He and Shuichi had been best friends for a long time, and neither of them wants to do Bad Luck without the other. He is resentful towards Eiri, due to Ayaka and Shuichi's feelings towards the cold novelist.

**Suguru Fujisaki**  
Birthdate: July 6  
Age: 16  
Blood Type: A   
Height: (5' 3")  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Blue  
Birthplace: Tokyo  
Favorite food: melon  
Hobbies: Video games (RPG simulation games)

Suguru Fujisaki is the keyboardist for the band Bad Luck. His skill at playing the synthesizer is unequaled, but Shuichi was still reluctant to let him join. He is Tohma Seguchi's cousin, but there doesn't seem to be too much of a close family relationship. Even though he is a member of Bad Luck, he doesn't want to get involved in the dramatics of Shuichi's love life.

**Yuki Eiri**  
Real Name: Eiri Uesugi  
Birthdate: February 23  
Age: 22  
Blood Type: AB  
Height: (6' 1")  
Weight: (163 lbs)  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Green/Brown  
Birthplace: Kyoto

Yuki Eiri is the tall, somewhat cold object of Shuichi's affections. He is a well-known romance novelist, and quite popular among the women for his good looks as well as his writing. In the anime, when he and Shuichi first met in a park, he told Shuichi that he "had no talent" in regards to his song writing. He is always cold and a little cruel to Shuichi, but they are all attempts to push him away. He has a secret past, and although he cares for Shuichi, he doesn't want him to get hurt.

**Tatsuha Uesugi**  
Birthdate: December 21  
Age: 16  
Blood Type: AB   
Height: (5' 11")  
Weight: (148 lbs)  
Hair Color: Black   
Eye Color: Black  
Birthplace: Kyoto  
Favorite food: Okonomiyaki,  
Miso-flavored ramen

Tatsuha Uesugi is Yuki Eiri's younger brother. He is in love with Ryuichi Sakuma, and would do anything for him. He likes Shuichi due to the similarities between the two vocalists, and helps him out a few times.

**K-san**  
Birthdate: August 21 (Leo)  
Real Name: Claude Winchester   
Age: 36  
Blood Type: B  
Height: (6' 3")   
Birthplace: Los Angeles, CA

K-san used to be Ryuichi Sakano's manager, and took him to America to peruse a solo career. Once he got back to Japan, he became the manager of Bad Luck, and is sure Shuichi will get to the top. He is from America originally, and will say English phrases randomly throughout the series. The only thing he loves more then his guns, is pointing them at people, and there are rumors that he used to be in the Secret Service.

**Sakano**  
Birthdate: September 19 (Virgo)  
Age: 29  
Blood Type: A  
Height: (5' 8")  
Weight: (137 lbs)  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: --  
Favorite Foods: Course tea, white rice.

Sakano is an employee of the NG Production Company run by Tohma Seguchi. He chose to be the producer for Bad Luck, and wants to make them #1 in Japan. In the series he is a bit of a spaz, crying and attempting to jump out windows when things go wrong.

Own Characters (OC)

Robin (Bird/Birdy)

Birth date: May 5  
Age: 17  
Blood: B  
Height: 5'8''  
Weight: 160 lb  
Hair Color: Light Blue  
Eye Color: Blue  
Favorite Foods: Stuffing, Rice, peach tea, crepes. Sour cream and Cheddar chips, and pretzels

More: Main Singer of the band called Angels She is a mother type figure for the group. He uncle is Claude Winchester (K-san). He mom is Lori. She has a problem with being on stage but once she is on she forgets all her worries and performs to the best of her abilities and the other band members try to cheer her up before she gets on stage so after she doesn't feel like a complete idiot. She will do almost anything for a Pretzel...She is the most sensitive to others feeling in the group and tries to help sort out the feelings. She knows of the troubles with Bad Luck thanks to the letters K-san sends and is completely willing to help...Her secret Crush is Hiro...

Nicole (zeek)

Birth date: September 21  
Age: 18  
Blood: O  
Height: 5'6''  
Weight: 170 lb  
Hair Color: Dark Brown/red  
Eye Color: Green  
Favorite Foods: Crackers, Fries, Donuts, and Carrots and Green tea

More: Zeek is the stand in Drummer and the 1st guitarist of the Angels. She is a health food nut but loves to have the occasional snack foods. She is an eccentric at trying new things and flirting with either gender although she is Straight. She holds deep grudges when she is hurt or her friends are hurt. She know Ti-kwon-do and is the best fighter in the group. She has no problems with being shy because she always has a hyper attitude about her. Her secret Crush is Fujisaki.

Judith (Bone)

Birth date: May 5  
Age: 17  
Blood: O  
Height: 5'7''  
Weight: 165 lb  
Hair Color: Light brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Favorite Foods: Potatoes, Peach Tea, Tacos.

More: Bone is the keyboardist of the group and has a you bother me you die type attitude when she is pissed. She knows how to handle guns and there are rumors that she is in the army...She is the next best fighter next to Zeek and has no qualms about fighting Dirty. She hates the quiet-shy types of people and wishes they would be a bit louder and show the world what they can really do. She also has the habit of writing poetry in her spare time.. Secret Crush is Ward.

Chris (Ward)

Birth date: August 5  
Age: 17  
Blood: AB  
Height: 5'9''  
Weight: 165 lb  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Blue  
Favorite Foods: Cheese Burgers and French fries along with Green Tea

More: Ward is the Drummer of the group and has no problems acting goofy on stage and has a usually upbeat personality that cannot be put down. He has a slight lisp and has a goofy grin..Once you re his friend you are there for life unless you go and do something drastic like hurt his friends. His secret Crush is Birdy...But he also has feelings For Bone

Vincent (Choas)

Birth date: September 17  
Age: 16  
Blood: B  
Height: 5'11''  
Weight: 180 lb  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Favorite Foods: Anything...has no problems with food...as long as it is edible...

More: Chaos is also a fighter and will do anything to protect the girls of his band. He is very Quiet and keeps to himself about a lot of things. He loves to play games on-line and he can play the Synthesizer pretty well. His secret Crush is Birdy but he has feelings for Zeek as well.

Josh (Edo)

Birth date: December 18  
Age: 17  
Blood: B  
Height: 5'2''  
Weight: 100 lb  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Eye Color: Green  
Favorite Foods: Skittles and M&M's

More: Edo is the smallest and high spirited of the group. He plays the Violin and has lots of fun playing with the Angels. Edo and Zeek were once a item but they are now just really good friends. He like to play practical jokes on the group whenever he can and he usually always gets away with it. He is the most second most sensitive to other's feelings. The first is Birdy. His secret Crush is Birdy and Bones.


	2. Yuki Leaves

Vixi: Okay so I know that the Explanations were really long and boring so here is the story...

K-san: You mean that was a SUPER long explanation of the outline! Seven typed pages! Are you crazy!

Vixi: points gun to k-san head Do the discloser...Kay?

K-san Gulps V-V-Vixion d-d-does not own Gravitation...O-Only in her wildest D-DR-Dreams!

Vixi: good boy.. My story is for Entertainment purposes only...and that is to make a person laugh or cry or be bored tot death...

Story

Shindo's point of view

Once I was care-free and emotionally innocent. Once I was so well known that I had to walk the streets in disguise. But that was once upon a time and a long time ago for me. Then I was the pink haired baka...now I am a pink haired cook at one of the most comfortable hotels in Tokyo. That innocence all change when _he_ left me...not for the first time, but for the last. _He ran _away for no reason. I had thought we gotten past all of our problems. _He apparently_ had not.

I was Singing some old Nittle Grasper songs while Hiro, our guitarist, and Fujisaki, our synthesizer, played the music that I sang...We were still practicing but today was special because Ryuichi was practicing with us. Ryuichi had been apparently plaguing Tohma and our manger K-san to let him 'play' with us...and they finally gave in to his antics.

K-san was in the back of the studio smiling...That could not be good...it never is when K smiles, and I can see his gun too...They should really outlaw guns in a singing studio...then K wouldn't be so, so scary. I could see Kumagoro sitting on the table watching us jam..That little bunny is really cute when you think about it...no wonder Ryuichi love it so much...I did see Tatsuha watching us a good 15 feet from K-san, he has a major crush on Ryuichi and I am the only one who knows it...Tatsuha is Eiri's brother...and Eiri is my lover.

Eiri is a famous romance novelist under the pen name Eiri Yuki. Unfortunately Yuki is a cold hearted bastard. He rarely shows his warm side to anyone including me. He never lets his guard down unless he is sick or scared to death over something. I have seen this side only a few times and it scares me and makes me happy at the same time. He is always putting me down, but I take that as a sign of affection I usually do not let it bother me that much.

K-san stood up and pointed his gun at me...I really wish he wouldn't do that...I have no clue if it is really loaded...I really don't want to be shot. This time he was signaling that our day was over. I smiled at him nervoulsy but he had already put his gun back in its holster...I turned off the Microphone and Smiled at Hiro, Fujisaki, and Ryuichi. Today was great nothing could go wrong.

I laughed and skipped to the door, today I was going to make Yuki a yummy dinner. I Smiled and ran out of NG studios and skipped home to Yuki. I stopped at the mailbox and opened it up to see if there was any mail. The only thing in the box was a single envelope with my name written on it. I skipped to the door and unlocked it and yelled inside "YUKI I'M HOME!...Yuki?" the lights were off and the house was dark. Yuki always had the front room light on..."Yuki" I called again searching through the house... I do not like coming home to a dark house. I do not like it that Yuki was not answering. This has happened twice before and that was when Yuki left me...I looked through each room carefully, looking for some kind of note saying that he went out for a bit and had to rush out...or that he was late for a meeting or something of the kind. I looked everywhere the bathrooms, the kitchen, under the sinks, the closets...you named it I checked it...even under the beds.

But Yuki was not home and there was no message. I looked at the letter in my hand...maybe...I tore it open and inside was his key and a sticky note saying 'bye' on it in Yuki's hand writing. I crumpled down and broke down. I was crying again. I grabbed my cell phone and called Mika-chan. Maybe she would know what happened to Yuki. I had her on speed-dial because she requested that when I first got my phone. I pressed the button and hoped that I had presses the right button. I listened to the ringing of the other end, it sounded like forever before I heard a female voice call out "Hello"

"M-M-Mi-Mika...Y-Y-Yuki he is gone again!" I sobbed out

"Shindo-san? WHAT Yuki he left again? When Shindo? I need to speak with Tohma, shindo you stay where you are at...Are you at home?" she said sympathetically.

" Y-ye-yeah I am home Mika...Mika hurry please!" I pleaded...I really wanted someone here. I don't trust myself this time... last time Yuki left I was on the brink of suicidal.

"Shindo-san I am sorry Yuki didn't tell us anything, Tohma hasn't spoken to him since yesterday and Yuki never mentioned leaving to him." she replied a few minutes later.."Tohma called Hiro and Tatsuha, they should be there shortly...I will be there too in a few...Shindo-san I truly am sorry" she said before she hung up and I heard that dreaded click noise.

I moved to the hallway and started crying again I sat down and pulled my knees towards me and put my arm around my knees using them as a cushion for my head and started crying again.

I guess I must have passed out or something because the next thing I knew, someone was pounding on the door demanding to be let in. I slowly stood up, letting my muscles get used to each other again. I put one hand against the wall holding my balance. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. Hiro had his hand up acting as if he was going to knock again. Mika and Tatsuha were behind Hiro looking worried. Tatsuha rushed in looking for the light switch and as soon as he found it he turned it on, blinding me and causing a headache. I hissed at the light and Tatsuha flicked it off again.

During that brief moment when the light was on Mika and Hiro both got a good look at me. Mika swore under her breath and Hiro just cursed out loud. I guess I must have looked like shit by their reactions. Hiro came over and pulled me into a hug and I started weeping again and leaned against him heavily because of exhaustion. Hiro carried me over to the couch and covered me up and I curled up on my side, facing the couch. After a few minutes I heard Mika's voice as she brushed her fingers through my hair, it was soothing and it was the final bit I remember before truly passing out.

Mika's View

I was having Dinner with Tohma when my cellphone started ringing Robot by T.A.T.U, I was going to ignore it but I remembered that only one person had that ring-tone. I ran over to answer it and heard

"M-M-Mi-Mika...Y-Y-Yuki he is gone again!" a voice sobbed out.

"Shindo-san? WHAT!! Yuki ,he left again? When Shindo? I need to speak with Tohma, Shindo you stay where you are at...Are you at home?" I asked sympathetically.

" Y-ye-yeah I am home Mika...Mika hurry please!" he pleaded. I looked at Tohma and quickly whispered to him what was up...He shook his head not knowing anything, but he did call Hiro and tell him what was up, and after Hiro he called Tatsuha

"Shindo-san I am sorry Yuki didn't tell us anything, Tohma hasn't spoken to him since yesterday and Yuki never mentioned leaving to him." I replied a few minutes later.."Tohma called Hiro and Tatsuha, they should be there shortly...I will be there too in a few...Shindo-san I truly am sorry" I said before I hung up and grabbed the keys to my car.

When I got there Hiro and Tatsuha were already there, walking up to the door. I parked my car and rand over to them. "Hiro?" I asked uncertainly

"I know nothing Mika, but when I find Yuki he is going to wish he was never born." he said in a slow menacing voice.

I looked over at my younger brother as Hiro walked up to the door banging on it. "Mika? Is it really worth us keeping Yuki's Trust when all he does is hurt Shindo-san? Shindo never did anything to Yuki, but accept him for what he was, he even accepted Yuki when he found out about his past."Tatsuha asked skeptically.

"That I really do not know, But I want a piece of Yuki's hide when I find him." she said angrily. Shindo was a sweet kid and did nothing to anyone but accept them and become part of their lives.

Mika and Tatsuha walked up to the door just as it opened and Tatsuha ran in and turned on the light. What Hiro and I saw was devastating. Shuichi 's face was all blotchy and his hair was rumpled up. Hiro's clothes looked like as if he slept in them. I cursed under my breath and Hiro cursed out loud. Shindo-san never looked like this. Shido-san hissed at the light and Tatsuha turned it promptly off Hiro walked over to Shindo-san and hugged him and Shindo promptly dropped against him in exhaustion.

Hiro carried Shindo bridal style to the couch and Shindo quickly curled on to his side and faced the couch. Hiro covered him up and I glanced at my brother as he talked angrily into the phone. He was most likely talking to father about Yuki. He got off the phone quickly and cursed loudly. "He didn't go home and I have no clue where else to look. K-san is asking his contacts in New York but nothing showed up yet." he said angrily.

I moved over to Shindo-san and whispered comforting words to him while I brushed my fingers through his hair. He soon passed out and Hiro went home to gather a few items for a weeks stay with Shindo. Mika kept up the comforting words and the calming motion of her hand through his hair until she was sure he was not going to wake up.

Tatsuha came over and looked at Shindo-san sadly. I spoke up.

" Why do we always have to said with our brother tat? Why? All Yuki has done in the past is break hearts and we both knew that! We should have sided with Shido the first time Yuki ran away! We both saw how much Shindo loved him! It was more than those girls he dated ever did!" I slammed my hand against the floor. " We should have warned him! We should have prepared him for Yuki and his habits! God knows how many times we tried to break them apart but they stayed together! We should have know! The signs were there! We knew he had never stayed with anyone as long as he did Shuichi! We should have warned him!" she cried pulling her hands to her face to weep.

Tatsuha hugged her and rubbed her back. He couldn't respond because he was asking himself the same questions and had no answers.

Hiro's Point of View

I walked back and forth, pacing, trying to figure out what to do. Shuichi had cried again because of Yuki. The first was when the band Ask had assaulted him and the second was when Yuki left Shindo. I won't forgive Yuki. Not again, this has happened once too many times for his liking. I ran my fingers through my hair as Mika was doing to Shuichi. What was I going to do?

Vixi: Okay does this make up for the long Explanation in the previous chapter? I hope so...this was 3 pages hand written and almost 4 typed... **neway you know the drill you like you review or this is going to be a one-shot with no sequel chapters too it and I have it all written out! Well at least up to the next chapter.!** You do not like then review anyway and tell me why you do not like like it...just try to put it nicely.

Gives cookies to reviewers


End file.
